hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Days Out
Day Out is the Twenty-four episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Doctor Hawkins and her team flying a helicopter, as many tanks and drones are all over the place. Doctor Hawkins know that Klaus and Lane are gone, which leaves Hendrix the only target in the Providence list. As Providence Accord wants him alive, means to take him down and make sure that Hendrix is defeated and alive well. Hendrix and team wait for the LZ, as Cobalt worried about other problems, that Klaus and Lane are gone. Cobalt and John argue, as he arrived from Brazil and was found with his team, as deal with other troubles in Brazil. John warns Hendrix about Providence arriving in Brazil, as Hendrix knows they are after him, as 4 Providence agents go on a hunt to find Hendrix, as his team defeats Providence's agents, as many more closing in other locations. R.D.Ms are still in Brazil, as Hendrix defeated R.D.Ms and Providence Accord Agents again, who were fighting against each other. Bock lost contact, as Doctor Hawkins knows Hendrix got the upper hand on Providence Agents. Cara knows it's going to be a long night. John knows Providence Accord is dangerous, Hendrix wants to know, where the helicopter is going to land. John plans to land in the south. Tex forgot that the data is online in HQ back in their base in Brazil, as Hendrix was not happy. Tex forgot to turn it off, before they went on a mission to fight Klaus and Lane. Hendrix goes alone to turn the data off and protect Defected group identity from Providence Accord. Hendrix knows Cara, Mario and Bock are there too, as Hendrix picks it up from Providence Accord chatter. Doctor Hawkins knows the Providence Accord agent secures the Defected Group base. as Hendrix took them down, as the R.D.Ms too. As Doctor Hawkins chases Hendrix in the Favelas, as Doctor Hawkins lost him, as she fell down. But she puts a tracking system in Hendrix Cybernetic so that, Doctor Hawkins tracks back to his base. Mario, Bock and Cara jokes about, who's the fastest with Doctor Hawkins, as she is not happy with her team being slow. Hendrix knows many of Providence Accord agents are there, as Cobalt reminds Hendrix to save the data. Hendrix took down many agents, outside of the Defected base in Brazil. Hendrix goes inside to shut down the data, that's connected to the Defected group so that Providence Accord doesn't follow. Hendrix battle Bock, Cara, and Mario, as he argues with his ex-teammates. Then he decides to battle them and defeat them, with his Cybernetics and his fighting skills. Hendrix deletes the data, that connects to the Defected base on the other side of the USA. Hendrix was about to escape until Doctor Hawkins arrives. She tries to talk him down, but it's not working, as Hendrix doesn't listen and not falling for Doctor Hawkins's plans, as she and Hendrix battle against each other. In a very long instantly battle, Doctor Hawkins tries to blind him, but failed, as Hendrix got the upper hand, by humiliated and wounded Doctor Hawkins in the process. Hendrix nearly killed Doctor Hawkins, as he felt, she still part of him. As Doctor Hawkins collapsed floor in defeat, as Hendrix arrived at the LZ, as Tex forgives him. Hendrix tells his team about his ex-teammates, with the meeting that gone well. Hendrix will still determined to hunt down Klaus and Lane, even they are gone in the radar. Episode Moments * Hendrix deletes the data in the HQ, saving the Defected Group from Providence Accord * Hendrix team leaves Brazil, to find Klaus and Lane next location * Doctor Hawkins and her team was defeated by Hendrix * Providence Accord saved Brazil, from R.D.Ms, as they couldn't find Klaus, Lane, and Hendrix * Providence Accord agents fails to take down, Hendrix in Brazil Character * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Tex Tucker * Cobalt Esmund * John Lanford * Norris Hector * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Bill Chase * Mario Thompson * Providence Accord * Brazil Police Villains * R.D.Ms Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix meets Doctor Hawkins for the first time, since his disappearance * Providence Accord agents secure Brazil * Favela chase is similar to Fast And Furious 5 * Data is connected to the Defected group, when you type to same password and the code for the same password that John gives * John was fighting R.D.Ms and was in Brazil, after Klaus and Lane escape See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason